The Devil Dad
by BluePhantom15
Summary: While waiting for Hiruma in the activity room, the devil bats decide to think up what their favorite quarterback's dad might be like. It all went downhill from there.


**BluePhantom15:** YA HA! Here's a quick one shot that came to me while I was board sitting on a coach. I thought it would be cool to see what the other deimon devil bats would think of our favorite quarterback's relatives. Well here it goes, hope you all enjoy! Sorry for any grammar/ spelling mistakes you may find while reading.

It was your typical average day at the Deimon Devil Bats activity room.

Suzuna and Mamori were looking at magazines, and picking out the things they thought were cute.

Sena, Yukimitsu and Monta were fooling around, something about going to the Christmas bowl 'MAX'!

Taki was spinning around the room like a want to be ballerina, amazingly managing to not knock a single thing over or hit anyone despite his idiocy and lack of aim.

Ishimaru stood the corner, being invisible as usual. Sometimes it is questioned whether or not he stole Harry Potter's clock of invisibility. To this he answers that he would never do something that mean.

Komusubi was pissing off the Ha Ha brothers, who were still exclaiming quite loudly that they were in fact not brothers.

And Kurita was once again breaking the human limit of how much food a human could consume in a minute.

Oh yes, it was definitely another peaceful day.

"Umm Mamori where is Hiruma? I thought he told us all to meet him here." Sena said, slightly stuttering between words.

"It's just like that guy to hold us up." Jumonji spat, arms crossed.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Mamori stated. "We'll just have to wait until he gets here."

"Speaking of not being here, where is Musashi?" Monta questioned, tossing a football from hand to hand.

"Now that you mention it..." Mamori looked around the room, only to find their only kicker was indeed not present.

Suddenly the door opened, and in walked the man in question. Musashi, carrying his usual bag over his shoulder, strode into the room with his same straight poker face. He casually took a seat beside Kurita and allowed himself to relax. When he seemed comfortable enough, he began to address his onlookers.

"Sorry I am late. My father needed help with a few things, so I had to finish up work with him. He is certainly feeling much, better now but I do not wish him to push himself. I apologize for my tardiness." He finished, bowing his head slightly at the group.

"Oh Musashi, that's fine. We don't mind you being a little late. Besides, I think it's great you help your father out so much." Mamori said, smiling.

"Yeah it's cool how you're so close to him." Sazuna added, waving her pompoms in the air.

"I barely talk to my dad..." Yukimitsu said quietly.

"Really? That's too bad. My dad doesn't talk to me much either, but he's really supportive when I need him." Sena said, as Monta patted Yukimitsu on the back in an attempt to cheer him up.

"My dad is Maxi-awesome, but Honjo is still my real hero. " Monta exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air.

"HUMPH, HUMPH!" Komusubi sounded.

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Huh!?"

The three Ha Ha brothers practically yelled at the porky junior.

"He said, my dad is a very powerful and honorable man who always helps me to become stronger." Kurita stated as if it were obvious.

"When did he say that!?" Kuroki shouted. Even though they didn't admit it, everyone was secretly asking the same question.

"How about you, Ishimaru?" Sazuna asked curiously.

"He's probably just some plain business man who wears dull colours, and no one notices." Tango said.

"Yep definitely unnoticeable" Jumonji chimed in.

"Oi, Oi." Ishimaru frowned. "What's wrong with being normal?"

But once again no one was paying attention to him anymore, so he decided to go back to sulk in his corner.

"I wonder what... no, no that's scary to think about." Sena said shaking his head.

"What is it Sena?" Mamori asked.

"Well umm... I was just thinking, umm well..." Sena stuttered.

"What Sena-kun?" Sazuna encouraged.

"I-i-if everyone has a dad that means H-Hiruma must have a dad too r-right? I was w-wondering what he might be like..."

An eerie silence filled the room.

Everyone soon found themselves trying to imagine what kind of man would produce Hiruma. Most images involved horns, knives, cigarettes, guns, drinking blood, tanks, corpses and a giant pitch fork.

You know, normal stuff like that.

"He's probably an exile with a death sentence on his head trying to smuggle his way into other countries." Kuroki suggested.

"No, he's probably part of some occult group that is trying to achieve world domination." Jumonji said. Somehow, the entire group could picture that.

"No, no, he's gotta be one of those serial killers who has a thousand corpses in his wake." Tango breathed.

Sena pictured a sea of blood running out from dead, lifeless, bodies. Everyone else seemed to be doing the same, as they all managed to shiver at the same time.

"He must be a vampire! He drinks the blood of his victims and that's why there is no evidence! It also explains how Hiruma got his fangs!" Monta said enthusiastically.

Again everyone found themselves picturing a pale man sleeping in a coffin in Hiruma's attic.

"AH HA HA! Monsieur Hiruma's dad might be a school teacher!" Taki exclaimed.

...

"No." Tango said.

"No." Jumonji added.

"Definitely not." Kuroki finished.

'Come on you guys I know that Hiruma can be a bit... eccentric, but I highly doubt that his father is some kind of supernatural being, that's just unrealistic." Mamori said, but her voice still shook slightly, confirming that even she wasn't completely sure.

"Are you kidding, if Hiruma's dad is anything, he probably the devil's disciple."

Everyone was shocked into silence, for it was their very own kicker who had spoken. The entire team stared at him as if he had just come down to earth in a UFO.

"Don't give me that look. You know you were all thinking it, I just said it out loud." Musashi stated coolly.

Sadly no one could reject to that. They were all thinking it too.

"Wait a minute." Yukimitsu pondered. "If Hiruma's dad is the devil, then... What is his **MOM** like?"

...

Everyone managed to shudder simultaneously.

Now THAT was something they didn't want to imagine.

Just then the door slammed open.

"Stupid store. If they run out of sugarless gum again I'll kill 'em." Hiruma shouted, throwing his bag on the floor.

"Huh what's wrong with all you damn idiots? Why are you all so pale?"

No one answered. Something's were just meant to be left unsaid.

However, apparently Taki didn't get the memo.

"AH HA HA, monsieur Hiruma what is your dad and mom like?" Taki blurted out like the idiot he was.

Hiruma paused for a moment.

"He he he, my old man reaped peoples souls. He killed my mother when she spilled coffee on him, and was thrown in prison for murder." Hiruma said while smirking. "And if you damn pipsqueaks don't get out and practice until you faint, I'll go and break him out of jail and tell him to go after you!"

Everyone immediately rushed out the door, except for Kurita who had to wait for everyone to leave first, because he needed the entire door's space in order to fit through.

"Umm is that t-true Hiruma?" Kurita stuttered. "About your mom and dad?"

"He he he, of course not, damn fatty. I just made that up." Hiruma laughed. He then pulled out one of his many handguns and pointed it at Kurita. "Now get moving damn pork bun!"

Kurita didn't wait around for Hiruma to start firing, and joined the others on the field.

Hiruma, now alone, smiled. Little did the others know that he had been eavesdropping on their conversation the whole time.

"The devil huh?..." Hiruma smirked.

"Pssft. My old man wasn't THAT cool."

Then the supposed son of a demon, went to practice with the other devil bats, gun in hand.

Regardless of blood relations, something's never changed.

**BluePhantom15:** YA HA! That was fun. Hope you guys enjoyed.

Please review and tell me what you thought!

.


End file.
